


One of each

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Delightful.





	One of each

Our story starts in Lavender and Ron Weasley's house, Lavender has just found out the gender of their baby and is about to tell Ron.

Ron asked, "Why so chipper today, Lav?"

Lavender smiled. "I found out the gender today."

Ron beamed, "That's great news, so what is it?"

Lavender grinned. "A girl."

Ron replied, "So we'll have one of each, that's wonderful to hear."

Lavender answered, "I would be happy either way, Ronnie. But, I'm quite glad that I won't be the only girl in the house."

Ron told her, "Since I chose Hugo's name, you can choose this time."

Lavender squealed. "I have so many ideas!"

Ron chuckled. "As long as it's not something ridiculous, I'm sure it'll be great."

Lavender told him, "I think that I'm between two already. Evanora and Maria."

Ron responded, "I like Evanora, it has a nice ring to it. Evanora Weasley sounds like a great witch's name to me."


End file.
